The Nightmare
by StalkingGirl00
Summary: The future for the Dawson family is in danger, but they don't know that. Now it's all up to Ally to figure out what kind of danger they're in from her nightmare. With the help of her best friend Trish, will she be able to save her family or someone will stop her.
1. It's real

**_The Nightmare_**

* * *

_I stopped as I saw him at the end of the hall, I tried to turn around without him seeing me but he was already heading my way with a smile on his face._

_I almost ran but then I remembered what he told me. _

_"You know I'll always be there for you, you just have to let me in and stop trying to protect me because you aren't protecting me by putting yourself in danger"_

_I wanted to tell him, but that would put all of us in danger. On the other hand he is the only one that could help._

_I was so lost in my mind that I didn't notice that he's already in front of me._

_'That's it! he will defiantly figure that something's wrong. Why didn't I run?' I thought ._

_"Hey, do you want to…" He stopped once he saw the look on my face._

_"What's wrong?" He said with a worried tone in his voice._

_'You have to tell him, if you don't he will figure it out eventually' _

_"He's here" the words just came out of my mouth before I could even stop them. I didn't have to say who I was talking about, the look on his face already said that he knew who it was._

_"Don't worry, we'll get Luke and you could stay with me. That way he won't know where you are" He said _

_"Isn't that sweet" It was the voice that I didn't want to hear, the voice that gave me nightmares, it was __**his **__voice, he also goes with the name _

"Ally honey wake up or you're going to be late for school" I heard my mom say.

With that I got out of bed to get ready for school.

* * *

When I got down I saw mom and dad drinking their coffee and talking.

"Good morning Mom! Good morning Dad" I greeted them as I walked to the kitchen, grabbed an apple and returned to the living room. I was going through my phone when I noticed that no one is here, mostly cause it was quiet.

"Where is everyone?" I asked my parents

"Oh! Talia came by when you were in the shower and offered to drop them off, she was going to wait for you but Aaron said something about a presentation and that he had to get to school early" Mom said

I nodded, obviously not buying Aaron's lie. I mean please that boy wouldn't even do school work to save his life. I don't get why he would want to go to school early, there is only one explanation, and that is he was going to prank one his teachers.

I looked at the time and saw that it was already 7:20. The school was a 30 minute walk.

'I better get going if I don't want to be late' I thought

I do have a car but my parents took it away from me after I got drunk at a party last week, I have my best friend Trish to thank.

I threw the core of my apple, said goodbye to my parents and started heading towards the school.

I spent the walk thinking about that dream that I had, or should I say nightmare.

Anyway, when I reached school it was already 7:50. I went to my locker to find Trish standing by her locker, which was the one next to mine, but she wasn't alone. She was with her biggest enemy, well frenemy, Dez.

Dez was a little weird, but he always cracks me up, unlike Trish I actually like to hang out with him.

"Hey guys!" I said as I opened my locker.

"Hey!" Trish said not taking her eyes off her phone.

"Hi! What's up Ally?" Dez said looking extra happy today.

"Nothing, you?" I said

Trish looked up from her phone and said

"Can I talk to you Ally" before I could say anything she pulled me away from my locker, leaving Dez.

"What is it Trish?" I said as soon as she stopped walking.

"Actually I could ask you the same thing" when she saw my confused look she said

"I know you Ally, something is wrong I can see it. You're not yourself" she said

"What makes you think that. I'm still the same nothing changed" I replied

"Really! Cause last time I checked whenever you enter the school you talk to Dez and someone of you say's what's up the other says 'the sky' not 'nothing'. It's literally your tradition" She said

It's true although Dez may not be my best friend, but he's my friend someone who I could trust. I didn't know if I should tell Trish about my dream.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" She asked, more like stated.

"Yeah" I said.

"I always dream about these two, one that I get to see but I never remember how he looks like when I wake up. The other I always wake up before seeing him, or even hearing his name"

"Don't worry it's just a dream" Trish said

"I'm not sure Trish, the nice one always mentions Luke's name and it just feels so real" I said. I had that dream so many time that me and Trish named the boys in them, the one that I see is the nice boy while the other one is the mystery man.

Trish was going to say something when the bell rang.

"C'mon we'll talk about this later" I said walking to my first class, but not before noticing the familiar blonde haired boy, that doesn't know I exist, talking to Dez.

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter!

I don't own anything.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Oh! and who do think is the nice boy (couldn't of a better name) and the mystery man?!

Hope you like it 3


	2. The Plan

I don't own anything

* * *

The Plan

Dear Diary,

I can't wait for today to end. First I had that same dream that I've been having, more like a nightmare. Then Talia comes by when I'm in the shower and takes Aaron, Sara, and Naomi to school and leaves me to walk. Not like the day can get any better, I have detention this afternoon, my first detention. It's all because of Trish who just couldn't wait till after class to hear about my horrible nightmare that she already memorized. I know that any normal teacher would just leave me with a warning, but it was Mrs. Clarkson , she is horrible. Did I forget to mention who else was late to class, therefore also has detention, I did. Well, it's Austin, my crush. I know this would be great news, but you know that I get nervous around him. Like that time in lunch when I bumped into him and he asked for my name and I said Dawson Ally instead of Ally Dawson,. He probably thinks I'm a freak, and it really doesn't help that he's Dez's best friend.

Anyway, I think Aaron has a crush on a girl, at first I thought he was going to prank a teacher or something, but everything clicked. He hasn't gotten himself in trouble in a long time and he started taking showers every day, he actually smells good. Not only that, but yesterday when I went to pick him and Sara from school he was talking to a girl, and he looked a little nervous. I know my brother and I'm 100% sure he likes that girl . Now all I have to do is know who she is.

Well, I have to go now, I'm starving and it's lunch.

Love,

Ally

As I looked from my book, I was greeted by my sister Naomi, she's a freshman.

"Hey Ally, I have a question" She said

"Shoot!" I said

"Well, would it be okay if I get a ride with Ethan" She asked nervously

"Ethan, you mean popular Ethan" I said, she nodded

"No way he's a jerk and he's senior and…" I started telling her but she cut me off

"Too late I already agreed, so just leave without me" She said

"Actually, I have detention this afternoon" I said

"You and detention I must be dreaming" She said shocked

"Mrs. Clarkson" I said, she nodded.

Everyone in this school knows about Mrs. Clarkson even the people who never stepped a foot in her class.

"Ok! Bye" with that she left.

"Attention students! There is an assembly arranged tomorrow at 7:30 AM, so make sure you come early" Principle Thomson announced through the microphone.

'Great just what I needed' I thought

I went back to eating my French fries. I don't know what to do about Naomi, I need to talk to Trish.

"Hey Ally" Trish said, as if she heard me.

"Hey, You're right in time I need to talk to you" I said as soon as she sat down.

"Well, if it's about you getting detention I already know and don't take it personally it's just Mrs. Clarkson, you should've known this day would come" She said

"Ummm… this is not what I was about to tell you. Wait how did you know about that" I said

"I have my ways, anyway what did you wanna tell me?" She asked

"Ethan offered Naomi a ride home" I said

"Ethan as in popular Ethan" She said, I nodded.

"No way he's a jerk and a senior…" she started but I cut her off, this sounds like the conversation that I just had with Naomi.

"Too late she already agreed" I said

"And you let her?!" Trish said confused, she knows how much I hate Ethan.

"What can I do about it? I have detention to go to, remember" I said

"There must be something we can do" she said thinking. I looked at her and she had a very serious look, this look didn't last long once she started smirking.

"Oh no! I know that look that means that you have an idea and your ideas gets us in trouble, so whatever it is you're planning, don't think about including me in it" I said

"Fine, then let Ethan break your little sister's heart like he broke yours. After all I'm not the one that will have to see her lock herself in her bedroom crying and once she gets out…" She started saying thinking that this would make me give in to her plan. Well, she won.

"Fine! Let's hear your plan" I said

"What if Ethan has detention" She said smiling

"That's perfect! That way he will be stuck in the school and won't be able to give Naomi a ride. One problem how are we going to make him have detention" I said

"He has physics with Mrs. Clarkson 6th period, if we can distract him for a minute, he will be sitting in the detention room with you for an hour" She said

"OK! You distract him, while I go do whatever I have to do" I said

"Yeah! That can't work I have Mrs. Clarkson 6th period" She said

"No way am I going to distract him" I said

"C'mon Ally! It's for your sister, and you won't be late for class since you're 6th period is free" she said

"Fine, I'll do it. Naomi better thanks me for this" I said

"Yay" Trish cheered.

'Great' I thought

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this" I said to Trish while we were walking to our lockers.

We're in the 5 minute break between 5th and 6th period, and I'm freaking out. I haven't talked to Ethan since freshman year and now we're seniors, and the fact that he's my ex-boyfriend doesn't help.

"I wish I could be there with you, but I have to go can't be late" with that said Trish left to get to class.

I placed my chemistry book in my locker and then left to go to Ethan's locker, hoping he didn't already leave.

As expected, I found him at his locker. He was talking to some of his friends, they're all friends. I went to the corner behind the lockers close to them and also in the direction to Mrs. Clarkson class.

I heard them talking about a game, it's probably just a football game. Ethan loves football, I know that because that's all he talked about when we were dating.

"Well, I have to go now or I'll be joining Austin in detention today" I heard Ethan say

'That's my cue' I thought. I waited a little till he was near, and then went out of the corner seemed like I was just walking, not hiding in a corner, and just as planned I bumped into him.

"Sorry, I was just… Oh it's you" I said

"What a nice way to greet an ex. If you excuse me I have a class to get to" He said and started walking.

"Naomi told me you offered her a ride" I said

"So…" He said

"I don't want you near her" I said confidently, that's a surprise.

"Like that would stop me" He said

"Well, if you don't want her to know what a jerk you are, then you'll leave her alone" I said

"You wouldn't tell her anything, I know you Ally" He said smirking

"Your right I wouldn't, but Trish would" when I mentioned Trish's name his face turned

"You remember Trish, right"

"Of course, who could forget her" He said

"I think that means that you'll stay away from Naomi" I said and turned away to leave

"You should probably get to class, you're already 2 minutes late" I said while walking away

I heard him run and started to laugh.

'Well, that was fun' I thought

I can't believe I used to date him. In my defence he was innocent when we first met in 9th grade, at least I thought he was.

I was walking out of school, in my free period I either go to the music room to play or do homework, but days like today when the music room is occupied I just take a walk outside. I don't go far, I usually go to a park beside the school, it's a good place to just clear my mind.

I bumped into someone, this is not my day.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" I heard a masculine voice say

I looked at who it was, it was Austin. 'Great' I thought

"No it's not your fault I was lost in my mind, I should probably be careful. You're like the 4th person I've bumped into today" I said, now he will think I'm a freak.

He laughed and then said "Wow! At least you're bumping into people. I don't know, but bumping into a wall or a trashcan can hurt" He said

"I know I am an expert" I said smiling "I'm Ally"

"Austin" He said

"Not that it's any of my business, but shouldn't you be in class" He said

"I have a free period" I said, I can't believe I still haven't embarrassed myself. Technically I did by what I said about bumping into objects, but that's an improvement.

"Me too, do you mind if I stay with you?" He asked

"I don't, actually I was going to the park beside the school, if you want you want to come" I said

"Well, let's go" He said

* * *

What do you think?

Please review.


	3. Bradley

I own nothing

* * *

Bradley

Dear Diary,

Today wasn't all bad, I got to hang out with Austin. It was amazing, I didn't embarrass myself and I knew things about like that his favourite food is pancakes and that he loves music and can play any instrument, but he can't write songs. I even told him that I write some songs, which surprised me since I don't really tell anyone about it.

Anyway, our plan worked Ethan got detention and Naomi got a ride from Trish. Although I was stuck in a room for an hour with Ethan and some of his friends, they always have detention, I got to finish my homework. Now I have the whole day to do whatever I want, well after I finish my shift at sonic boom.

You know everyone thinks that since my dad owns sonic boom it means that I get the best instruments for free. They clearly don't know dad.

I have to go a new customer came, he looks kind of familiar, I'll tell you all about him later.

Love,  
Ally

"Can I help you with anything" I said to the customer.

"I was looking for Mr. Dawson" He said

I've heard that voice before, I kept looking a little until I remembered who's the stranger.

"Bradley…" I said nervously

"Look at you Ally, I thought you wouldn't remember me" He said smiling

"How could I? One sec I'll call dad" I said

I went to my dad's office, more like ran to it. When I entered I found him doing some paper work. He looked up to see who entered.

"Hey sweetie… what's wrong?" He said, of course he would know that something is wrong once he saw my face

"Bradley is here" I said

"You mean Bradley Dawson, your cousin" He said

I nodded my head and said "Yes"

"Don't leave this room and call your mother tell her that he's here" He said and went down to talk with him.

I did what dad told me to, called mom, she was shocked to hear his name, and stayed in the office.

You see Bradley is my cousin, and two years ago he tried to date my sister, Talia, who was actually engaged at the time. I know it's gross, but not for him actually not for our family.

Our family has this thing where everyone marries their cousins, gross right. My dad was the first one in his family who didn't marry his cousin, and we are the only ones in the family who are against it.

Anyway, when he asked to date her, he literally started a war between our father and our uncle. My dad's family were against my sister marring someone out of the family, so no one of them came to her wedding.

Did I forgot to mention the part where Bradley kidnapped Talia. Well, he did and her fiancé at the time, now husband, went after her, he ended up in the hospital because he was shot, but he succeeded and bought Talia home with the help of dad .

My dad was pissed and he filed a restraining order against Bradley. Soon enough he moved away and we never talked to him since, we don't even know where he went.

'I really don't know why he didn't go to prison' I thought

I got bored just sitting in the doing nothing, so I thought why not just go see what's happening downstairs. When I opened the door I made sure I was out of sight, so I hid in the corner

'What's up with corners and me today' I thought

I looked at my dad and Bradley and saw them talking, by the way my dad was looking at him I think he's trying his best not to hit him. I wanted to hear what they were saying, but I wasn't close enough.

"Ally" I heard someone say from behind.

'Please don't be who I think you are' I thought and looked behind to see exactly who I thought it would be.

"Austin Hi" I said nervously

"What are you doing?" He said confused.

"Working!?" I said, it came out more like a question.

"Working in a corner?" He said

"Yeah I'm... checking the view from this corner, it's nice" I said, so much for not embarrassing myself

"Really" He said laughing

"What are you doing here?" I said changing the subject

"I came to buy new guitar strings" He said

"Oh! The guitar strings are right by the counter, you could go pick one and I'll be right there in a sec" I said

He nodded and left. When looked at my dad and Bradley, they were still talking.

'what are they talking about all this time?' I said

"Hey Mr. Dawson, where's… Bradley" Trish said as soon as she entered, but she wasn't alone she was with Dez.

' Great!' I thought

"Hey Trish, Dez" My dad said "Ally's upstairs"

"Thanks Mr. Dawson" Trish said still shocked from seeing Bradley. Dez saw Austin and went to talk to him, while Trish headed to the stairs.

"Trish I'm here" I whispered hoping that they could hear me.

"Ally, what are you doing in a corner?" Trish said loudly

"Could you say it more loudly I think Japan didn't here you" I said sarcastically

"Sorry" she said and walked towards me

"I'm trying to hear what they're saying" I said

"Yeah! Why is he here?" She asked. Trish is they only one outside of the family that knows about what happened.

"You're asking me. If you haven't noticed I'm hiding" I said "Dad told me to stay in the office, but I got curious"

She nodded and then said "Why does your dad look like he's going to bite off Bradley's head"

"That means that at any time he's going to hit him. We should do something" I said

We turned our attention back at them, beside them Austin and Dez were talking.

'Oh Customers' I thought

"I got an idea, I can just return to work, that way I can hear what they're saying" I said

"How is that going to make your dad not hit him" She said

"He won't hit him when I'm right beside them" I said

She nodded and we went to the counter. When they saw me Bradley was the first to speak.

"Well, Ally had really grown since that last time I had seen here" He said

"Ally didn't I tell you to stay upstairs" My dad said

"Sorry dad, but my shift is about to end, and I was going to hang out with Trish after that" I said

"Oh Trish, where are you working this week?" Bradley said

"Bradley I think you should leave now, and we can talk later, since we're about to close" My dad said

Of course he doesn't want me to hear anything. Typical dad

"But I still didn't get to talk to Ally, and you can't call the cops cause the restraining order you filed was just for Talia" He said

"You're not going to talk or see anyone of my children and if you go near anyone of them I'll call the cops and this time your dad won't be able to stop me" My dad yelled

"Calm down uncle, don't want your blood pressure to rise" Bradley said

"That's it" My dad said right before he punched him in the face

"Dad stop" I said and ran to my dad

"Fine! I'll go, but I'm coming back" He said and left

All the customers were looking at my dad since he punched Bradley.

"Sorry about that everyone" My dad said and went to his office

* * *

I entered the house and found Aaron and Jason, Talia's husband, playing video games, like the usual. I entered the kitchen and found my mom, Naomi, and Talia talking.

"Hey Ally, where's your dad?" My mom said

"He said he had some work he had to do, but I think he just doesn't want to come home after what happened" I said, after Bradley left I called my mom and told her everything.

"What happened?" Talia said

I was about to tell her when mom said "Ally did you eat"

That's when I knew that she didn't tell anyone, I really have a big mouth.

"No, I'm starving" I said

"Well, you should go change, while I heat up dinner for you" mom said

I turned to go when Talia stopped me and said "Ally, what happened today?"

'Crap! Talia isn't going to let it go' I thought

"Naomi didn't come to her shift so dad was angry cause that's the third time this week" I said, I wasn't totally lying. Naomi really didn't come to her shift

"Yeah! I might've forgotten that I had a shift" Naomi said, good thing she bought the lie, but by the look on Talia's face she didn't.

"Maybe you should set an alarm to remind you cause I'm tired of covering your shifts" I said and went out of the kitchen to go to my room.

I closed my bedroom's door and sighed. I can't believe I have to lie to everyone about what happened, I've never been a good liar, and I don't want to be the one to tell them about Bradley. Especially Talia, she's pregnant and the stress is not good for her. Looks like I have no choice except lying.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter, but since I have zero reviews I think the story is horrible, so please tell me what you think.


End file.
